


Pure Heroine

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Deaf Character, Interrupted, Loud Sex, M/M, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: isak is deaf and is ridiculously loud during sex and everyone hears him and aren't happy with it.//short and indulgent





	Pure Heroine

Even is hovering over Isak, thrusting in him as Isak has his legs folded, allowing Even to get deeper. His eyes clenched shut, his hands gripping the sheets as he pants and moan at his man making him feel good.

It's different because Isak doesn't speak much. Since he's deaf, he uses sign to communicate and speaks very minimally but during sex, it's a whole different situation. He can't help himself. It becomes extremely difficult to not make any noise. And he doesn't exactly know how loud he is since he can't hear himself but his voice transfers throughout the kollectiv. Even doesn't say anything because any time he can hear Isaks voice, especially when he's making him feel good, he's all for it

 

But their roommates are over it. They try to deal with it because they know Isak isn't particularly trying to be annoying with it. And it would be fine if it was rarity but the couple has sex so much that Noora, Linn and Eskild can't get a break. 

Even leans down to kiss Isak and the boy eagerly and hungrily kisses him back, wrapping his legs and arms around him, needing him closer. He whines into the kiss and desperation is written all over him.

But suddenly Even hears a knock at their bedroom door, "Guys, come on" Eskild says. Even pulls back from the kiss and Isak whines, trying to pull him back to his lips, not understanding why the man stopped. Even tells Isak to wait. He looks up at him confused as Even asks, "What's up?" to Eskild on the other side of the door.

"You're too loud. It's insane, Even and I know it's not his fault and we try our best to tolerate it but it happens way too often. You need to speak to him"

"Alright, sorry." he calls out.

He looks back down at Isak who gives him a look asking, what's going on?

"You're too loud, they're kind of getting annoyed." he signs.

Isak blushes and pouts, "Well how am I supposed to know?" He signs back. "You don't complain"

"Of course I don't.Your moans get me off." he chuckles. 

Isak rolls his eyes, "Okay, just come on. Keep going" 

Even presses his hands flat against the bed, on either side of Isaks head as he begins thrusting into him again. Isaks mouth falls agape and his head falls back. He has his legs around Even, tied at his ankles, making Even instantly hit his prostate. Isak let's out a noise sounding simultaneously like a cry and a groan as Isaks body wriggles on the bed. He whines and whines and Even leans down to turn his face to his and leans down to kiss his lips. when Isak looks up at him, Even mouths, "Shhh"  

Isak ignores him and brings his hand down to his dick, stroking himself, matching the pace of Evens movements. Even doesn't want to tell Isak to quiet down but he also really doesn't want anyone else to come knocking again so he presses his hand against Isaks mouth.

The boy shakes his head and moves Evens hand.

"Baby, you're still very loud" he says as Isak reads his lips. 

"Serious?" He signs. "Please, come on. I can't enjoy myself like that."

Even sighs and licks his lips and nods, accepting that their roommates were going to have to endure the noise for about another 5 minutes. Even resumes his thrusts and Isak is just at loud. They get a knock at the door but Even ignores it because both of them are close. 

Even is biting his lip roughly, "Cum" he mouths. "You need to now" He says and Isak arches his back, stroking himself fast and rubbing over his tip before shooting into the air.

Even finishes immediately afterwards, collapsing on top of Isaks body. Both boys are breathing heavily, chests stuck together. Even sits up and gets a towel and cleans them off. He pulls out, throwing the condom out and lies next to Isak. He caresses the tired boy's face and pulls him in for a soft kiss.

"You're done?" Even hears Nooras voice on the other side. Even rolls his eyes and Isak pouts, looking up to him. "The door" he signs. 

Isak turns back to it and doesn't see anyone. he gets up, slipping on his underwear and opening the door to see noora on the other side as Even is tugging the blanket up his body.

"Finally" She signs with a sarcastic look on her face. Isak rolls his eyes and hops back into bed.

"Seriously guys, I think you need to be more considerate of us. It's not nice at all."

"What do you want me to do? I'm deaf" He says not wanting to deal with this after being on a high from being with Even.

"And you have a hearing boyfriend who knows how loud you are." Isak shakes his head and curls his body into Evens and buries his face in his neck, "Not dealing with this now" He mutters in his neck.

"Sorry Noora,tell everyone I'm sorry. It's just a little difficult because I'm not trying to sacrifice my  sex life for you guys"

"We're not telling you to st--"

"Yeah but having to be super conscious about how loud he can be limits the enjoyment and he can't even hear himself so I'm the one constantly telling him to stop."

Noora sighs and shakes her head, "I just want you guys to be more considerate of us. Or do it when we aren't here."

"Linn is always here" he shoots back. "But I'll try, okay? I'll try to make sure you guys aren't here or were playing music loud or something, okay? I'm sorry" 

"Thank you" She nods. "I would go over there and hug you both but who knows what I'll get on me" Even chuckles as Noora closes the door. Even kisses the top of Isaks head to get his attention. The boy pulls back up and looks up at him, "I'm glad I can't hear so I didn't have to listen to that bs" He signs with a chuckle. 

Even smiles and squeezes Isaks hips, "Things are good, we're just going to play music or something when we do, okay?"

Isak nods, throwing his right leg over Evens body, "Nap?"

Even nods, wrapping his arms around Isak as the younger boy sinks into his arms as they fall asleep.


End file.
